Moving On
I would not recommend letting your kids go on these types of Roblox games. My son started playing Roblox roughly around three years ago (his account name is tightdragon). Around 2 months ago strange things started happening. Since then it made my son not want to play Roblox anymore. How My Son Met Him A user by the name of CursedPlague sent him a friend request at the time my son wanted some robux and was a bit greedy, so he accepted his friend request because he had a hat called a "Dominus" which is supposed to be a expensive hat. My son asked this person for some robux and they responded with "Do not trust Cursed." shortly after my son was a bit interested about him wondering what type of games he plays. But my son said he never played games often usually he would join weird old games that nobody played. His Game Shortly after my son checked his profile and found one of his games named "Moving On!", when he entered it, the game was just a flat island with some flowers, grass, and trees. But it updated shortly after around a week later it had a new island with a temple of sort. When you went to it you seen people that have transparent bodies in praying motions. Sure it did not seem weird at first to him but sooner or later it updated more, and then things started getting weird. The game suddenly got multiple people playing at once and was getting a bit known. As the guy kept updating it, it seemed to get more strange every time. In one of his games as you play it you see a strange figure watching you. It just constantly turns the head of the player towards you. Now I am not the type of person to support satanic things but the game had hidden stuff like that in it which I do not like. There was always reminders of "Not to Trust Cursed". Sometimes when you try joining the game it just freezes on the loading screen and never goes to the game, you either have to shut your tablet down or use task manager to close Roblox depending if you are on tablet or computer. Since then this person has friended a lot of "Myths of Roblox" as my son calls them. Their usernames are C0nsumes and Vexadis, their ranked as "Acclaimed Myth" in a Roblox group. Cursed generally has a weird game with some secrets and my son said something about it being hunted twice on a group. He now updated the game and it is named "The Basement" which he made another game called "Moving On!" which has a teleport to the basement. The game can teleport you to three different games named "The Forest", "The Sewers", and some other game which is probably another langauge I do not know. It recently updated yesterday I think, but my son does not want to associate with anyone on Roblox anymore because he is scared to play Roblox now. Rather I would recommend checking the game out for yourself it has a lot of weird things that don't seem right. The link is right here. Also please comment if you find anything it would be pretty cool to me! https://www.roblox.com/games/2969050332/Moving-On Sincerely, tightdragon's Father UPDATE: Things have been going weird. I have been getting weird messages from accounts from 2008-2010. They are cryptic it seems as they are trying to say something to me. If anyone knows what these types of messages are or if they can be translated please tell me. Category:Roblox Category:Games Category:Strange Category:Entities Category:Example Category:Good Example